mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterattack
Making a reverse use of the enemy's force is one of the most fundamental battle strategies against a powerful enemy. The Melee Counterattack skill deals with such reverse use of an enemy's attack. Learning this skill will allow you to maintain a high level of concentration, enabling you to counter any attack from your enemy. With damage in direct proportion to the power of the enemy's attack, Melee Counterattack is an essential skill when battling a powerful enemy. Details * Counterattack combines a percentage of the damage done by the user with a percentage of the damage done by the opponent to calculate the total damage produced by using the skill. * After being countered, almost all opponents will be knocked down, unless they have Advanced Heavy Stander. ** While Counterattack will return their damage, they may not be stunned by the Counterattack and will continue to attack. * Will repel physical, close-combat attacks such as Smash and Charge, as well as a normal hit. ** Counterattack will also apply to the splash created by melee attacks. This includes the Rank 5-1 Smash Splash effect. * Damage returned is based on the enemy's normal damage. Skills that multiply damage (such as Smash) will not raise the damage from counterattack. ** For example, if Counterattack reflects someone who used a Rank 1 Smash (500% damage multiplier) while having only 100 normal attack, then only 100 damage will be returned rather than 100 times 500% which would be 500 damage. * Higher rank increases Critical Hit chance for the skill, and reduces Stamina usage when the skill is loaded. * Critical Hit chance for this skill depends solely on the target's critical rate, plus the skill's Critical Hit bonus. Player's base Critical rate (character window) is ignored. ** When a Counterattack makes a Critical Hit, the critical damage is applied to the enemy's damage only and uses the enemy's Critical Hit skill, rather than the player's. * Counterattack does not reflect Injury. * Does not work against Windmill, Stomp, Assault Slash, Ranged Attacks, Magic, Alchemy, and many Monster-type skills. * Counterattack's animation is dependent on weapon and race. * You cannot move while the skill is loading, nor after it has loaded. ** It is possible to move a very small distance upon loading the skill as the user will finish their current running. animation before stopping. *** Monsters with long running animations, such as Zombies, will appear to be moving for a long period of time upon loading Counterattack. * Stamina will continue to drain while the skill is active. * Counterattack requires a certain amount of Stamina to activate. ** Counterattack will stay on normally even after Stamina reaches 0 unless canceled. * Any skill can be loaded during the animation, except for Mana Shield and Counterattack itself. * The Elf version is cheaper in terms of AP, but for a given rank is less powerful. The Giant version is the most effective. Summary Obtaining the Skill Human * Complete the quest "Malcolm's Ring". Or, alternatively: * Attack an enemy that is using Counterattack. Or, alternatively: * Talk to Dilys about skills. ** Apparently this only gives you Novice Rank. It won't allow you to rank it to F. *** This however, gives you the keyword "Counterattack Skill", talking to Trefor with the keyword will give you the training. Giant * Learned during the Learning Counterattack beginner quest. Elf * Learned during their version of Learning Counterattack beginner quest. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F |} |} Rank E |} |} Rank D |} |} Rank C |} |} Rank B |} |} Rank A |} |} Rank 9 |} |} Rank 8 |} |} Rank 7 |} |} Rank 6 |} |} Rank 5 |} |} Rank 4 |} |} Rank 3 |} |} Rank 2 |} |} Rank 1 |} |}